


we're looking for something dumb to do [TŁUMACZENIE PL]

by dialectic_chaos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Polski | Polish, Translation, Valentine's Day
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dialectic_chaos/pseuds/dialectic_chaos
Summary: Harry i Louis decydują się wykręcić najlepszy z możliwych numerów na zakończenie szkoły. Jeśli to znaczy, że mają udawać małżeństwo, jest to poświęcenie, na jakie są gotowi.





	we're looking for something dumb to do [TŁUMACZENIE PL]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kondziolina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondziolina/gifts).
  * A translation of [we're looking for something dumb to do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186018) by [soleilouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilouis/pseuds/soleilouis). 



> Nie miałam tego w planach :D Zostałam bezlitośnie przymuszona przez Kondziolinę, której dedykuję niniejsze arcydzieło. 
> 
> Wyjątkowo nie mam jak zapytać o zgodę autorki, więc nie zdziwcie się, jeśli każą mi to usunąć.
> 
> Miłego czytania etc.

Kupili obrączki na tydzień przed Walentynkami.

Harry zaoszczędził pieniądze, które zarobił w kinie, a Louis wysępił od mamy parę dolców na „przybory szkolne”, ponieważ to musiało być idealnie dopracowane. Zdecydowali, że idą na całość. Jasne jest, że nie mogą pozostać przy czymś tanim z automatu, ale też nie mogą sobie pozwolić na coś przesadnie drogiego. Wybrali dwie proste, srebrne obrączki z niedrogiego domu towarowego – nawet zostały im po tym pieniądze na jedzenie z ulubionej budki Louisa – i wszystko gotowe. Naprawdę to zrobią.

„Tego dnia powinniśmy nie iść do szkoły” – powiedział Louis zaraz po tym, jak wytarł twarz z resztek burgera. Harry miał na czubku nosa ketchup, a Louis postanowił mu o tym nie wspominać, gdyż jego zdaniem wyglądało to całkiem uroczo.

Harry miał buzię pełną jedzenia; wymamrotał coś, co zabrzmiało jak „Co masz na myśli?”

„Ten no” – Louis odłożył serwetkę – „Obojgu nam stuknęła już osiemnastka, czyli to już jest dość wiarygodne. Jak olejemy szkołę w Walentynki, a na następny dzień przyjdziemy z zasranymi obrączkami na palcach, ktoś na pewno o to zapyta.”

Oczy Harry’ego rozbłysły. Przełknął głośno. „Genialne, stary. Ty jesteś genialny.”

Nie była to dla Louisa żadna nowość, ale i tak miło było to usłyszeć.

* * *

Gdy Niall powiedział Harry’emu i Louisowi, że zamierza wpuścić do stołówki kurczaki podczas uroczystego obiadu dla uczniów ostatnich klas, Louis posłał Harry’emu wiele mówiący, złośliwy uśmieszek (na który Harry od razu przewrócił oczami, lecz po paru godzinach się poddał – nie potrafił mówić Louisowi „nie”). Była to osobista zemsta Louisa (ku niewiedzy Nialla) – wykręcić najlepszy żart w ostatniej klasie, coś, o czym ludzie będą gadać miesiącami, a może nawet latami. Harry zasugerował udawanie małżeństwa z błyszczącymi oczami i zadowoloną z siebie miną; na samą myśl o tym Louis o mało co się nie zakrztusił.

„Powaliło cię?” – powiedział Louis po tym, jak Harry to zaproponował, zanim wrócił do swego poprzedniego pomysłu, jakim było podrzucenie do biurka dyrektora szczurów.

„Nie, posłuchaj” – odparł Harry, kładąc dłonie na ramionach Louisa – „Jesteśmy, ten no, najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Jak zapodamy sobie po obrączce, będziemy szczęśliwi i te sprawy” – oczy Harry’ego pospiesznie zlustrowały twarz Louisa, badając jego reakcję. Louis wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. „Słuchaj, mówię ci, że to wypali. Wystarczy, że jedna osoba zapyta, i pójdzie z górki. Powie komuś, kto powie komuś, i zaraz wszyscy będą o tym gadać.”

Louis pomyślał, że coś w tym jest. Ich liceum żyje plotkami, wiadomości rozchodzą się z prędkością światła. Jak tylko wybucha jakiś skandal czy nawet umiarkowanie interesująca plotka, wszyscy żyją tym przez kilka tygodni. Harry miał rację – to się mogło udać. Wyciągnęli zatem notes i zaczęli spisywać pomysły.

„Możemy to zrobić w Walentynki” – zasugerował Harry – „Ten no, przyjść do szkoły dzień po i wszyscy pomyślą, żeśmy się hajtnęli w święto miłości.”

„Aleś ty romantyczny, Styles” – rzucił teatralnie Louis, zanim obaj zaczęli chichotać.

Spędzili tak kilka tygodni, planując i przygotowując się do numeru, który nie mógł się nie udać; im bliżej było do Walentynek, tym bardziej byli podekscytowani. Mieli obrączki, uzgodnili wersje wydarzeń na wypadek, gdyby ktoś zaczął pytać o szczegóły. W walentynkowy poranek obaj zgłosili złe samopoczucie i nie poszli do szkoły.

Harry i Louis oficjalnie zostali małżeństwem, czy coś w tym stylu.

* * *

Ta obrączka była kurwa niewygodna, za duża na mały palec Louisa. Miał ochotę ją zedrzeć i cisnąć przez salę w tej sekundzie, zanim pochylił się do niego koleś, z którym chodził na zajęcia z literatury angielskiej.

„Fajny pierścionek, stary” – szepnął; Louis przełknął ślinę i kiwnął głową, nerwowo kręcąc obrączką wokół palca.

Być może się pocił, możliwe też, że to jego umysł robił go w butelkę. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ktoś już pytał Harry’ego, o ile w ogóle istniała potrzeba prowadzenia rozmowy z przypadkowym typem z jego klasy – Stan, tak chyba ma na imię – na potrzeby  żartu. Tak jak powiedział Harry, wystarczy jedna osoba, by plotka poszła w świat.

„Wygląda jak” – Stan, Louis pomyślał, że koleś na pewno ma na imię Stan. Machał ręką dookoła, wskazując na dłoń Louisa. „Po co ci on? Wygląda jak obrączka.”

„To jest, uch” – Louis głośno przełknął ślinę – „Ślubna, ślubna obrączka.”

Oczy Stana momentalnie się rozszerzyły; kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się z zakłopotaniem. „To fajnie, stary.”

Odchylił się do tyłu, by usiąść prosto i znów zacząć zwracać uwagę na nauczyciela. Teraz już na serio spociły mu się dłonie; wytarł je o spodnie. Powoli wysunął z kieszeni telefon, wystukując szybko wiadomość do Harry’ego, zanim znów go schował.

_Ptaszek wyfrunął z gniazda czy co tam miałem powiedzieć. Ktoś już wie, że wziąłem ślub. No to zaczynamy;)_

* * *

Stało się dokładnie tak, jak to sobie wyobrażali – nie upłynęło wiele czasu, a zaczęły się szepty. Odkąd kilka osób odkryło, lub też zakładało, że Louis wziął ślub (to dziwne, to takie dziwne), zaczęła się zabawa w zgadywanie. Gdy tego samego popołudnia dziewczyna, z którą Harry chodził na zajęcia z biologii, spytała o obrączkę, szepty przybrały na sile. Szybko rozeszła się wiadomość, że obaj zaczęli nosić nową, podobnie wyglądającą biżuterię, że po korytarzach chodzą jakby bliżej siebie, oraz że robią do siebie maślane oczka na przerwach na lunch.

„Wszyscy o tobie gadają. Wziąłeś ślub czy co do cholery? Czemu nic mi nie powiedziałeś? Nawet nie wiedziałem, że się kurwa z kimś spotykasz!”

Louis czuł się okropnie – Zayn to jego najlepszy przyjaciel, zawsze miał go po swojej stronie. Pomyślał, że Harry nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, żeby wtajemniczyć Zayna w ich mały sekret, ale nie potrafił przepuścić okazji do zrobienia go w konia. Pewnie i tak mu wybaczy. „Taa” – westchnął – „W Walentynki, ja – uch, wziąłem ślub. Wiesz, to nie jest typowe dla kogoś w moim wieku, co nie, więc nie nagłaśnialiśmy tego.”

„Wziąłeś ślub z Harrym?” – momentalnie spytał Zayn, i to nie było coś, czego się Louis spodziewał.

„Tak” – odparł powoli, patrząc na Zayna przymrużonymi oczami – „Ale skąd to wiesz?”

Zayn prychnął. „Cóż, po pierwsze, chwali się nową obrączką od jakiegoś tygodnia, a po drugie, jeśli byłeś na tyle głupi, by brać ślub w wieku osiemnastu lat, to na pewno z Harrym.”

Louis spiorunował go wzrokiem, ponieważ myślał, że co jak co, ale w tej sprawie Zayn powinien go zrozumieć. W przeciwieństwie do tego, w co wszyscy wierzyli, nie był przeznaczony Harry’emu. To nie tak, że robi do niego całuśne minki na boisku, do kurwy nędzy. Buja się w najlepszym przyjacielu, wielka mi sprawa, ale wcale tego aż tak nie widać. Nie i już.

„Tak, tak, przewidziałeś to i wszyscy inni razem z tobą. Ha ha ha” – odparł z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy.

Zayn uśmiechnął się złośliwie, na krótko obejmując Louisa. „Gratki, stary. Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, dupku. Nie żeby coś, ale i tak wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że się spotykacie. Serio mówię.”

Teraz to Louis był już naprawdę urażony. „Nie było tego aż tak widać, Zayn, więc się zamknij.”

Zayn roześmiał się głośno, cofając się, by spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy. „Och, aleś ty poważny. Spoko, ziom, wcale i w ogóle nie było nic widać. Masz rację.”

Louis na dokładkę walnął go w ramię.

* * *

Trwało to trzy tygodnie, i wszyscy już wiedzieli. Zaczęli otwarcie opowiadać o tym ludziom, przepraszając przyjaciół, że nie powiedzieli im wcześniej, i powtarzając w kółko tę samą historię każdemu, kto o to poprosił. Harry zdawał się być szczególnie zadowolonym z tych opowieści – zaczął mocno gestykulować i uśmiechać się bez przerwy. Louis musiał przyznać, że to było przekonujące – siadał obok niego, z czułością potakując  i dodając szczegóły, które mógł pominąć.

Na lekcjach, na które uczęszczali wspólnie, zaczęli się wymieniać liścikami z sarkastycznymi bazgrołami typu „ _hejka mężusiu xoxo ;)_ ”, czy też innymi tego typu bzdurami, a na korytarzach zawsze trzymali się za ręce lub obejmowali w pasie. Zawsze byli ze sobą blisko, dotykali się i balansowali na granicy flirtu, więc nie było to dla nich niczym nowym. Louis myślał, że to aż dziwne, jak szybko wpasowali się w schemat i jak łatwo było im udawać. Starał się nie myśleć o tym za wiele.

W piątek po szkole udali się do domu Harry’ego; był to trzeci tydzień ich małżeństwa. Świętowali rocznicę daniem z dwudziestu skrzydełek kurczaka. Romans kwitł w najlepsze.

„Wyszło nawet lepiej, niż się spodziewałem” – powiedział Louis, myśląc, że zaraz żołądek eksploduje mu z nadmiaru kurczaka. Leżał na łóżku na boku, podpierając się łokciem. Harry roześmiał się i opadł na materac, przyjmując tę samą pozycję.

„Widziałeś minę Liama, jak mu powiedziałem, że mieliśmy apartament małżeński w hotelu za miastem?”

Louis roześmiał się tak mocno, że przez chwilę obawiał się, że zwymiotuje wszystko, co zjadł; zasłonił usta ręką, by stłumić śmiech. „Boże, tak. Ledwo się powstrzymałem, jak zacząłeś gadać o truskawkowym lubrykancie, który zapewnił nam hotel na czas pobytu.”

Harry zaczerwienił się mocno; ukrył twarz w dłoniach i przewrócił się na plecy. Loki opadły mu na czoło, przykrywając czubki jego palców. Louis miał ochotę nawinąć sobie jeden z loków na mały palec.

„Albo jak powiedziałeś Zaynowi, że założyliśmy jeansy do urzędu…”

„Nazwał mnie wieśniakiem!” – odparł z oburzeniem Louis, na co Harry zachichotał.

„Boże” – powiedział, gdy obaj się uspokoili – „To było, kurde, super śmieszne. Nie najgorsze to małżeństwo z tobą, Lou.”

Louis nie miał ochoty się rumienić, ale domyślił się, że twarz i tak go zdradziła, po tym, jak Harry uśmiechnął się subtelnie. „Tak, tak” – powiedział cicho – „Sądzisz, że jak długo będą w to wierzyć?”

Harry wzruszył ramionami. „A bo ja wiem. Chyba powiemy im jakoś niedługo, co?”  Louis przytaknął. „W sumie moglibyśmy jeszcze trochę porobić ich w chuja.”

Louis poczuł się zaintrygowany, zwłaszcza, że Harry miał ten swój błysk w oku i uniósł brwi, więc spytał: „Co masz na myśli, Loczku?”

„Moglibyśmy zacząć jechać po bandzie, wiesz? Zachowywać się obleśnie na korytarzu, albo trochę się całować, albo nawet wrzucić na fejsa parę ckliwych statusów…”

„Co?” – spytał Louis, bo nie całowali się dotąd, mimo tego, że są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Nigdy… po prostu to nie było w ich stylu. Z tym że Louis w zasadzie nie ma nic przeciwko.

„Mówiłem, że możemy wrzucać ckliwe statusiki? Coś że jak bardzo kocham mojego misiaczka czy tego typu szajs, ludzie…”

„Nie, to wcześniej.”

„Zachowywać się obleśnie na korytarzu?”

„Harry” – rzucił Louis z kamienną twarzą. Uszczypnął Harry’ego w sutek, sprawiając, że zaczął się wiercić.

„Moglibyśmy się całować?”

„Moglibyśmy się całować.”

„Ten no, ja” – Harry od niechcenia wzruszył ramionami, lecz Louis dostrzegł wypełzający mu spod szyi rumieniec, oraz to, że jego oczy patrzyły wszędzie, byle nie na jego twarz – „To nic wielkiego, i tak jesteśmy najlepszymi kumplami. I mamy być po ślubie, więc ten. Nie wiem, to głupie, nie musimy tego robić.”

„Moglibyśmy się całować” – powtórzył Louis, kiwając głową.

„Już ci mówiłem, że to głupie, Lou, spoko” – Harry zmarszczył brwi, lekko zażenowany patrząc wprost na Louisa, i nie, Louis tak tego nie zostawi.

„Nie, idioto. Powinniśmy to zrobić. Niech to będzie ostatnia rzecz, o jakiej będą gadać ludzie zanim ich uświadomimy, że jesteśmy samotnymi przegrywami.”

Harry zachichotał słysząc to, i gdyby przysunął się o cal w stronę Louisa, żaden z nich nie zwróciłby na to uwagi. Louis mógłby nawet pochylić lekko głowę, gdy będzie się śmiał, mógłby też pochylić ramiona w taki sposób, że w zasadzie będzie unosić się nad Harrym, gdy ich oddechy się wyrównają.

Harry spojrzał w górę na Louisa, mrugając. „Może powinniśmy najpierw poćwiczyć.”

Louis uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się charakterystycznie; ufał, że Harry Styles jest właśnie takim kociakiem, jak wszyscy mówią, że jest. Nie, żeby nie był tego nieświadomy, ale inaczej to wygląda, gdy dotyczy go to bezpośrednio. Podobało mu się to.

„Poćwiczyć? Że niby teraz?”

„Tak. Ten, no, żeby nie było nam niezręcznie przy wszystkich. To powinno wyglądać naturalnie.”

„Naturalnie, tak” – odparł Louis, nie będąc pewnym, kiedy zaczęli szeptać, ani kiedy ich twarze znalazły się tak blisko siebie. Wciąż podpierał się na łokciu; drugą rękę ułożył na brzuchu Harry’ego, pozwalając palcom rozcapierzyć się na jego koszuli. Harry na sekundę wstrzymał oddech, po czym przełknął ślinę, próbując ukryć ten fakt. Louis zaśmiał się, mrugając oczami, aż napotkał spojrzenie Harry’ego; następnie skierował wzrok z powrotem na swoją dłoń. Kilka razy zginał i rozluźniał palce, patrząc, jak jego ręka porusza się w rytm oddechu Harry’ego. Nie był pewien, kiedy znów znajdą się w podobnej sytuacji, o ile w ogóle się znajdą, postanowił więc zapamiętać każdy detal.

„Lou” – szepnął po chwili Harry, a Louis kiwnął głową w zasadzie bez powodu. Czyli zrobią to.

Pochylił się o te kilka cali; ich twarze znalazły się idealnie naprzeciwko siebie. Patrzył to na usta Harry’ego (Boże, były warte grzechu), to na jego zamknięte oczy. Na wargach czuł każdy jego oddech – domyślił się, że Harry się niecierpliwił, tak ciężko oddychał. Zaczął bez ostrzeżenia, zaskakując Harry’ego, na co wskazywał jego cichy jęk. Całował go delikatnie, nie spiesząc się, by w końcu móc się nasycić miękkością jego ust. Myślał o tych ustach odkąd pamiętał, czuć je na swoich było czymś, czego nie byłby w stanie opisać nawet twórca oklepanych romansideł. Według Louisa trwało to stanowczo za krótko.

Na chwilę się od siebie odsunęli, patrząc się na siebie i śmiejąc się nieco nerwowo. Louis odwrócił głowę, by ukryć ją w zagłębieniu szyi Harry’ego.

„To było niezłe, chyba nadal będę twoim mężem” – powiedział Harry po chwili ciszy, na co Louis roześmiał się w jego szyję.

Szkopuł w tym, że to nie powinno być tak proste.

* * *

Nie przestawali ćwiczyć. To nic wielkiego, więc Louis zdecydował, że nie ma o czym mówić.  Tego samego wieczoru Harry rzucił lekceważąco, że skoro chcą być naprawdę przekonujący, powinni ćwiczyć to całe całowanie. Louis nie pragnął niczego innego, zatem od razu poczuł się zobowiązany. Całowali się w domu, w samochodzie w drodze do szkoły i na parkingu, w swoich łóżkach, gdy oglądali filmy nocą. Sprawy nie rozwinęły się dalej, to było miłe, proste i naturalne, jak wszystko inne w ich przyjaźni, tak, jakby zawsze to robili (Louis naprawdę chciał, żeby to była prawda).

Tak czy siak minął tydzień, a oni wciąż nie całowali się w obecności osób trzecich. Robili to tylko, gdy byli sami, i teraz, gdy Louis się nad tym zastanawiał, zauważył, że zaczęli też robić inne rzeczy, gdy byli sami. Harry łapał go za rękę, gdy wracali od Louisa po wieczorze oglądania filmów i jedzenia popcornu lub po nauce. Louis mógł otwarcie flirtować z Harrym, mówić mu, że jego tyłek świetnie się prezentuje w tych dżinsach (co było prawdą), i klepać go lekko. To było głównie przyjacielskie.

W środę Harry odciągnął go na bok korytarza. „Dobra, jesteś gotowy?”

Louis instynktownie się do niego przysunął, wpychając palce do kieszeni dżinsów Harry’ego. „Hmm?”

„Jak dotrzemy do mojej szafki, to… mogę cię pocałować? Tak, żeby wszyscy widzieli?”

Tak, wciąż udają, że są małżeństwem.

„Tak, o boże, dobra. Super” – przytaknął szybko Louis, łapiąc Harry’ego za rękę i prowadząc ich przed siebie. Serce mu waliło, gdy dostrzegł Zayna, Nialla i Liama stojących w kółku obok szafki Harry’ego. Na korytarzu panował ścisk.

Gdy dotarli do szafki, Harry oparł się o nią niedbale i jednym sprawnym ruchem przyciągnął Louisa do siebie, sprawiając, że ten pisnął zaskoczony. Roześmiał się, nie przestawał się śmiać gdy Harry go całował; obaj chichotali cicho w swoje usta. Louis objął Harry’ego ramieniem w pasie, schylając się do pocałunku, co sprawiło, że wszystko to wyglądało bardzo przekonująco, nie, żeby musiał się jakoś wyjątkowo starać. Gdyby nie ci wszyscy ludzie, prawdopodobnie owinąłby się nogami wokół talii Harry’ego i całowałby go do utraty tchu. W sumie mógł to zrobić.

Harry odsunął się pierwszy, zostawiając kolejny, krótki pocałunek na nosie Louisa, po czym zwrócił się w kierunku chłopaków. „Och, sorka, nie zauważyłem was” – rzekł sarkastycznie. Louis się roześmiał. Harry jest najgorszy.

„Obaj jesteście najgorsi” – jęknął Niall, i cóż.

„Wiadomo, że ten miesiąc miodowy nigdy się kurwa nie skończy” – powiedział kiwając głową Zayn – „Cieszę się waszym szczęściem, ale boże, weźcie sobie kurwa znajdźcie lepsze miejsce.”

Louis prychnął. „Przykro mi, że żaden z was nie ma takiego seksownego męża jak ja” – rzucił śpiewnie, czym zarobił chór jęków od trzech chłopaków, gdy Harry zbliżył się do niego i znów złączył ich usta.

Miło było na chwilę poczuć, jak wszyscy im zazdroszczą.

* * *

Wiadomość, że Harry i Louis tak naprawdę nie są małżeństwem, obiegła świat jeszcze szybciej niż ta, że są. Najpierw powiedzieli Zaynowi i chłopakom (którzy na początku byli wkurzeni, a potem nie mogli przestać się śmiać; tak, jak przypuszczali, byli z nich dumni, że udało się im coś takiego), pozwalając im rozpuścić plotkę, że był to jedynie żart na koniec ostatniej klasy. Wszyscy byli w szoku, nie wierząc, że to nie było na serio, i Louis nie uważał, żeby to było złe. Być może byli naprawdę niezłymi aktorami. Niall zdecydował, że jego numer z kurczakami ostatecznie nie jest tego wart, że żart Harry’ego i Louisa będzie na ustach wszystkich przez kilka najbliższych miesięcy, więc uznali to za sukces.

Nie przestali nosić obrączek. Żaden z nich o tym nie wspominał.

* * *

„Wiesz co, tak sobie myślałem” – powiedział Harry tydzień później, gdy jedli pizzę w pokoju Louisa. Pudełko leżało na środku łóżka, każdy z nich siedział po turecku na jednej ze stron, gadając o szkole i patrząc, kto da radę pociągnąć ser jak najdłużej, zanim nitka się przerwie. To najprzyjemniejszy moment w całym tym tygodniu. Wciąż się całowali, z czego Louis był bardzo zadowolony. Myślał, że to dla nich zupełnie naturalne, i że zdążyli się do tego przyzwyczaić. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że może to coś znaczy, ale wolał się nie zagłębiać w tę czarną dziurę.

Harry tak czy owak to zrobił.

„Wyrzuć to z siebie, Loczku. Nie chciałbym, żeby to myślenie ci zaszkodziło.”

Harry przewrócił oczami; mimo to kontynuował. „Zastanawiam się, czemu ludzie tak łatwo nam uwierzyli. O tym ślubie. Ten no, nie wiem, jakby Zayn nam powiedział, że on i Liam wzięli ślub, nie uwierzyłbym mu nawet, gdyby przysięgał na wszystko.”

Louis pokiwał głową. „Zayn powiedział, że oni tak czy owak myśleli, że ze sobą chodzimy, więc.” Zaśmiał się dziwnie i chrząknął.

„Och” – odparł Harry, jego usta ułożyły się w najpiękniejsze „o”, jakie Louis kiedykolwiek widział – zasłużył na nagrodę, gdyż nie przeczołgał się po gorącej pizzy, by go pocałować.

„Taa” – rzekł powoli Louis – „Taa.”

„Cóż, w sumie tak jakby ze sobą chodzimy, prawda?” – spytał Harry po tym, jak ugryzł kawałek pizzy.

Louis miał wrażenie, że zaraz odpadnie mu głowa. „Co? Nie!”

„Chodzi mi o to” – zachichotał Harry – „Sporo się ostatnio całujemy, nie mam nic przeciwko. Cały czas się spotykamy. Chyba na tym polega bycie czymś chłopakiem, na spotykaniu i całowaniu się, co?”

„Cóż, Harold, jeszcze trzeba coś do siebie czuć. To raczej ważne.”

„Czuję coś do ciebie odkąd skończyłem 14 lat, więc.”

Och.

„Och” – wydusił z siebie Louis. Albo może wcale nie oddychał, może nie oddychał od jakichś dwóch minut.

Harry przełknął kolejny kawałek pizzy, jak gdyby wcale i w ogóle nie zrzucił właśnie bomby na całą egzystencję Louisa. „Taa. W sumie zawsze byłeś dla mnie ważny. To brzmi dużo bardziej głupio, gdy mówię to na głos, ale chyba tak jest.”

Louis miał ochotę krzyczeć, płakać i całować Harry’ego, aż zakręci mu się w głowie, może nawet chciał go przelecieć (zdecydowanie chciał go przelecieć). „Czemu nigdy mi o tym nie powiedziałeś?”

Harry wzruszył ramionami. „Lubię to, kim dla siebie jesteśmy. Nigdy nic na siłę. Doszedłem do wniosku, że jeśli mamy być razem, to ten, no, kiedyś będziemy.”

Louis uśmiechnął się szerzej, niż wydaje się to możliwe. „Mówisz, że znowu chcesz wziąć ze mną ślub?”

Harry uśmiechnął się tak samo, co wyglądało niedorzecznie. Wyglądali kurwa niedorzecznie. „Chyba możemy dać szansę randkom. Od najlepszych przyjaciół po mężów aż do chłopaków. Chyba zazwyczaj tak to działa.”

Louis przewrócił oczami, po czym odsunął pudełko z pizzą, zamykając je, by tłuszcz nie ubrudził mu łóżka. Harry rozplątał nogi i rozsunął je, by Louis mógł między nimi uklęknąć. Z łatwością wzięli się w ramiona; Louis pocałował go raz, uśmiechając się przy tym. Często to robią, śmieją się w trakcie całowania. To zupełnie się różni od poprzednich doświadczeń Louisa, i sądził, że może to zaakceptować na chwilę. Nawet taką dłuższą chwilę.

„Chyba miałem na twoim punkcie bzika odkąd skończyliśmy jakieś 13 lat. Więc zmarnowaliśmy sporo czasu, chuju” – powiedział, ciągnąć Harry’ego za włosy, po czym nachylił się i znów go pocałował.

Całowali się, dopóki opadli obok pudełka po pizzy, które ostatecznie wylądowało na podłodze, by zrobić więcej miejsca na łóżku. W przerwach między pocałunkami śmiali się i rozmawiali; Louis chyba nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak zajebiście. Miał Harry’ego. Harry był jego, a on jest Harry’ego. To nie żart, ani nie kawał, to się dzieje naprawdę i to trochę za dużo jak na jeden raz.

Gdy powiedzieli chłopakom i całej reszcie, że tym razem to wszystko jest na serio, nikt nie był zaskoczony. Louis nie mógł ich za to winić. 


End file.
